hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
Landrum Golf Club (Dane)
'''Landrum Golf Club '''is a golf course built in Covington, Kentucky. Built in an area of West Covington near Ludlow, the 18 hole course is a par 72 and plays as roughly 7,300 yards. The club was named after Ralph Landrum, a former professional golfer from Covington who played predominately in the late 1970's and 1980's, who won a total of five career tournaments and finished in the top ten in the 1983 U.S. Open. Upon initially open, many tour professionals came to play the course, which was quick to earn a reputation for being heavy on risk-reward situations and always forcing a "go for it or lay up" mentality. It was quick to enter the PGA Tour rotation, eventually becoming the host course of the annual Covington Classic every June, with Ralph Landrum and his family presenting the trophy to the winner every year. Holes 1st Hole- 510 yards, Par Four The first hole represents a traditional start to a professional golf course with a longer par four. This hole, playing uphill, takes everything you have with the driver to get a reasonable second shot. Your second shot is typically around 200 yards and played with a long iron onto an undulating green. So long as a player keeps it on the fairway, they can make par here on this hole, but if you miss then bogey is the expectation. 2nd Hole- 300 yards, Par Four It may be just the second hole, but this short par four presents a choice that can wildly alter the momentum of your round. Playing uphill, many of the bigger hitters have a shot to whack straight at the green by aiming along the left cart path, carrying around 285 yards onto the green and letting the ball roll downwards towards the pin. If you don't think you can make it, you can also play to around 230 yards and pitch over the bunker for your second shot. Drive the green and Eagle is a possibility, but you can get a birdie here as well to send your round the right direction, regardless of choice off the tee. 3rd Hole- 140 yards, Par Three The third hole can serve as anything from a momentum builder to a disaster, depending on what you do. Playing downhill, many players opt for a Pitching wedge at the center of the green. Players who aim straight for the hole location, especially in the second round of the Covington Classic, find themselves in the front bunker or over the back in the hazard, both of which are tough outs. Ultimately, birdies are rare here, with a par being the much more common score. 4th Hole- 410 yards, Par Four The fourth hole presents another lay up or go long dilemma which made Landrum Golf Club known. Largely, your choice is dependent on strength, either giving it a go at carrying the left bunker at 280 yards or laying up short of the right bunker to about 250 yards. Carry and you're left with a short pitch shot into the green, while if you lay back you're looking at a short iron from 160 yards out. Land in either bunker, especially the one on the left, and you'll have a tough time making the par. This hole can present a variety of scores from eagle to double bogey, depending on what you've managed to do. 5th Hole- 580 yards, Par Five The course's first of four par fives, the 5th hole presents yet another scoring opportunity to boost your round. The 5th features the courses only split fairway, with a shot around the trees providing a clear 270 yard shot to the green and a shot to the much wider right fairway playing safer but also offering no opportunity at the green in two. Laying up to the right leads to a 70 to 80 yard third shot into the pin. Ultimately, regardless of choice, you can find a way to birdie here, and anything worse than par is exceptionally rare on this hole. 6th Hole- 400 yards, Par Four The sixth hole presents a choice that could easily determine your score on this hole. Many longer hitters find they can carry the 270 yards necessary to pass the left bunker and send the ball farther down for just a wedge into the green. Many shorter hitters are forced to lay up to 250 and play a short iron into the green. The iron play tends to be harder, with less capabilities of stopping roll on the downhill second shot. The worst you can get on this hole, pending any major screw up, would typically be par or the occasional bogey. Some birdies can also be found if you can get close enough to the hole location. 7th Hole- 540 yards, Par Five The second of the par fives presents another ultimatum to the player- you can take driver to where the fairway widens right of the bunker at around 290 yards, or you can just play short at only 200 yards. Playing short takes making the green in two entirely out of play, while players who went longer get a 250 yard shot up a small slope to play with. The 7th, like the two holes behind it, is hard to bogey, and birdie and par are the two most common scores on this hole. 8th Hole- 175 yards, Par Three The eighth hole plays as a traditional, uphill par three. At 175 yards, most players go straight for the hole, carrying the bunker on the left to reach the green. If you're reasonably close to the hole, birdie is in the cards here. The left bunker can cause issues for players trying to get up and down due to its depth relative to the green. Even worse is out far left with the trees, where bogeys can pretty often be found. 9th Hole- 380 yards, Par Four The ninth hole, a shortish par four, tries to force you to lay up with a thin, hard to hit fairway. Some of the more daring hitters hit it along the cart path, cutting the dogleg to about 300 yards in the right rough, but a good majority of players lay up to 200 yards on the right side of the fairway. Those who lay up face a tough iron shot onto the green, while the more daring hitters get a shorter but slippery pitch. Birdies can be found, but are pretty rare, and scoring par or bogey here is more common.